Ame me Menos Compreenda me Mais
by Naru-L
Summary: ONESHOTApenas a cena da saida de Kikyou que acontece nos capítulos 7 e 8 de Uma Canção para a Eternidade vista pelo ponto de vista dela. Para Lallychan


_**N.A.1 - Apenas uma cena dos capítulos 7/8 de "Uma canção para a eternidade" que eu achei que seria interessante ver por outro ponto de vista.**_

_**Para Lally, a garota dos mil, nomes por estar aniversariando amanhã. Espero que goste **_

**_Ame-me Menos... Compreenda-me Mais._**

**__**

****

****

**_'Não posso acreditar que isso esta acontecendo.'_**

_Kikyou olhou para InuYasha sem conseguir entender sua reação. Ele a tinha traído e agora a estava expulsando de sua própria casa?_

- Me solte, seu louco!

- Vou soltá-la quando estiver fora daqui!

_As palavras dele a calaram, na verdade não conseguiu mais ouvir o que ele dizia, estava chocada demais com a rapidez dos acontecimentos para ser capaz de esboçar alguma reação. _

- Fora daqui, os dois!

_Sua mente trabalhava freneticamente tentando processar os fatos enquanto sua mala era jogada na rua. Sentiu a mão de Naraku segurar seu braço e tentar puxá-la para fora, mas seu corpo paralisado não conseguia corresponder. Olhou para o amigo em busca de uma resposta que não veio e deixou-se ser levada para baixo da chuva torrencial que começara há pouco._

**_'Humilhação'_**_ era tudo que podia pensar no momento. Como o maldito traidor ousava expulsá-la como se fosse a vitima naquilo? Estremeceu com as gotas geladas da chuva em sua pele e isso fez com que saísse do torpor que se encontrava. Olhou para ele com raiva por estar sendo trocada por outra pessoa de forma tão desprezível e as palavras deixaram seus lábios sem que pudesse controlá-las._

- Espero que se divirta com suas fãs!

- Não se preocupe, eu vou!

_O desprezo que viu nos olhos dourados fez com que sentisse mais frio do que a chuva que encharcava suas roupas. Se ao menos ele soubesse como a estava destruindo com essas atitudes, porque não podiam simplesmente conversar e tentar acertar tudo como sempre faziam?_

_Olhou para ele com tristeza e abraçou o próprio corpo tentando conter o tremor que percorria seu corpo. Viu quando ele desviou os olhos e apertou a porta com força, por um momento pensou que ele poderia descontar toda a violência em seu corpo e isso não traria tanta dor._

- Eu nunca vou perdoar você pelo que me fez.

_Sabia que sua voz não passara de um murmúrio e duvidava que Naraku a tivesse ouvido com todo o barulho da chuva a sua volta. InuYasha levantou os olhos em sua direção e por um breve momento ela pensou que ele a puxaria contra o corpo e a abraçaria, que tudo terminaria bem como sempre, mas esse falso sentimento de segurança logo desapareceu quando viu o sorriso sarcástico curvar os lábios dele. _

- "timo! – _Um raio iluminou o céu e por um segundo ela pode ver a expressão dele com clareza e aquilo a aterrorizou mais do que o barulho do trovão que ressoou a sua volta. Deu um passo para trás, chocada demais com a frieza que viu nos orbes douradas, o sorriso desapareceu dos lábios dele tão rapidamente quando tinha surgido enquanto ele continuava a falar. _– Porque para mim você acaba de morrer!

_As lágrimas que tinha conseguido controlar até aquele momento deixaram seus olhos e se misturaram as gotas de chuva que deslizam por sua pele e embaçavam sua visão. Não viu a porta se fechar, apensa o estrondo que demonstrava toda a raiva que ele sentia. Continuou olhando para a porta como se pudesse ver através dela. Esperando, secretamente desejando que ele voltasse a abri-la e a chamasse de volta._

_Não soube quanto tempo permaneceu ali parada, segundos ou horas não faziam diferença. Tudo o que podia ver e sentir era dor e solidão. Seu mundo tinha desabado a sua volta e tirado sua capacidade de permanecer fria em todas as situações. Amaldiçoou a si mesma pela fraqueza. Onde estava sua habilidade de raciocinar rapidamente quando precisava dela?_

_Em meio a todo a aquele frio sentiu um algo quente sobre seus ombros, permitiu-se ser abraçada por Naraku e sentiu a respiração quente em seu rosto quando ele inclinou-se em sua direção murmurando para que fossem embora. Sem saber o que fazer o abraçou afundando o rosto no peito dele deixando que as lágrimas que conseguira represar até aquele momento escapassem, sentiu o corpo estremecer com os soluços e os braços dele a sua volta em uma vã tentativa de confortá-la._

- Ele nunca vai... Me aceitar...De volta...

- Você quer ficar com ele mesmo depois de ter sido traída?

_Ela abriu os olhos chocada com as palavras. Por que ele não tentava confortá-la ao invés de lembrá-la da fonte de sua desgraça? Onde estava aquele amigo que tinha ficado a seu lado e apoiado até aquele momento?_

- Eu... Eu não sei...

_Afastou-se um pouco dele quando sentiu uma espécie de alarme soar em sua mente. Por alguns segundos duvidas apareceram diante de seus olhos, mas estava abalada demais para conseguir raciocinar e apenas olhou para ele exausta._

- Venha, você pode ficar em minha casa.

- Mas, InuYasha... – _Ela desviou os olhos do rapaz que pegava sua mala do chão para a casa escura novamente._ _'**Por favor, InuYasha... Por favor, abra a porta...'**_

- Você ouviu o que ele disse, Kikyou – _Ela olhou para Naraku quase com raiva quando ele começou a puxá-la para o carro_ – Vai esperar na chuva pela remota chance dele abrir aquela porta?

- Eu não sei... – **_'Por que ele faz perguntas que não posso responder?'_**

_Olhou para a casa novamente sem fazer menção de se mover, sentiu-o soltar sua mão e sabia quase que instintivamente que ele estava suspirando por sua teimosia em permanecer ali. _

- Vou esperá-la no carro... Quando decidir que o traidor não vai aceitá-la de volta pode me seguir.

_Uma parte escondida em sua mente sorriu por vê-la tão incapaz e vulnerável e nem assim se importou. Que os outros pensassem o que quisessem. Não se importou de ficar sozinha, tinha estado sozinha por muito tempo até que InuYasha entrara em sua vida, deveria saber que continuaria assim._

_Fechou os olhos por alguns momentos e cruzou os braços em uma tentativa de se proteger do frio e da chuva que aumentava a cada minuto que permanecia naquela vigília sem sentido. Abriu os olhos pensando ter ouvido o barulho da porta se abrindo e não pode evitar a decepção quando percebeu que aquilo provavelmente não tinha passado de um truque que sua imaginação estava lhe pregando._

_Pensou em engolir seu orgulho, se é que lhe restava algum e caminhar de volta para a casa. Bater naquela maldita porta que a separava de InuYasha até que ele abrisse. Permaneceu parada no mesmo lugar, os olhos fixos na porta sem vê-la realmente enquanto a possibilidade se formava em sua mente. Quase podia senti-lo abraçá-la, a voz grave pedindo para que não partisse a paixão no beijo._

_A chuva aumentou novamente e o vento frio que a envolveu despertou-a de seu pequeno sonho. As lágrimas voltaram com mais força a ela voltou a fechar os olhos maldizendo sua sorte por nem ao menos seus sonhos durarem mais do que alguns segundos.Escondeu o rosto nas mãos continuando a chorar e não se importou quando sentiu o corpo amolecer. Sentiu braços fortes a segurarem antes que suas pernas cedessem e levantou a cabeça depressa, penas para ver os cabelos negros de Naraku._

_O que restava de sua esperança desapareceu e dessa vez ela não ofereceu resistência quando ele a puxou na direção do carro estacionado na frente da casa. Sentiu o calor do ar condicionado do veiculo envolvê-la sem conseguir aquecê-la realmente, lançou um último olhar para a casa enquanto o carro começava a se mover. Levantou a mão e a espalmou contra o vidro como se ainda pudesse em parte se agarrar a tudo aquilo que estava perdendo._

- InuYasha...

_Nos últimos meses não tinham feito nada além de brigar e há muito tempo estavam a cada dia se distanciando, mas uma parte sua ainda lutava para acreditar que tudo daria certo. Que ele desistiria daquela maldita carreira que o afastara dela e que tudo ficaria bem novamente._

**_'Houve algum momento em que tudo esteve bem? Houve um tempo em que não brigamos a cada decisão a ser tomada?'_**

_Ela baixou a cabeça quando não mais pode ver a casa e continuou chorando silenciosamente enquanto as lembranças dos momentos que haviam passado juntos a envolviam. A cada quadro feliz que via passar diante de seus olhos mais lágrimas caiam, não por pensar que nunca mais desfrutaria momentos como aqueles e sim porque em nenhuma das cenas em sua mente ela estava sorrindo verdadeiramente._

_Tola era o que havia sido por não ter aproveitado do que tinha em suas mãos enquanto continuava a tentar convencê-lo a lhe dar sempre mais._

**_' E pensar que tudo o que fiz foi por amor... Talvez... Talvez eu devesse tê-lo amado menos...'_**

_**N.A. 2- Alguém aí ficou com pena da Kikyou?**_

**_Se a resposta foi sim, ganhei meu dia XD_**

**_Se alguém estiver curioso " Ame-me menos e compreenda-me mais " é uma frase de Dama das Camélias._**

**_Amo essa frase e acho que ela realmente se encaixa perfeitamente nesse casal._**

**_Kissus e ja ne,_**

**_Naru_**


End file.
